The Story of Amaryllis Black
by Kitkatcait
Summary: Amaryllis was quiet, beautiful, and a very depressed. *Warning Includes Cutting, Depression, Bullying, and suicide* One-Shot


Remus Lupin noticed the pain the Gryffindor was in. Remus noticed no one cared enough to notice the scars on her wrist. The burns on her arms. The self-inflicted bruises. Remus didn't know what to say. What to say to his friends to try and stop the pain. What to say to his teachers and family to stop her. Or what to say to her to let her know she has a friend.

Amaryllis Black was a pure-blood family who had a history of Slytherine ,but she was put in Gryffindor. Amaryllis hid herself in the crowd. Her own brother couldn't see. Her brother stopped talking to her the minute they started school. Amaryllis's long black hair hid the bruises and handmarks on her neck and shoulder. Her school robes hid her wrists. Arms, and legs. Her warm grayish-blue eyes hid the pain she felt. What was supposed to be the key to her pain was the one thing she triple checked to make sure she hid it well.

Amaryllis hurries into the Shrieking Shack. She tries to hurry to the basement before the full moon made her let out a scream of pain. Her once blue eyes turn golden. She vaguely recognizes some more voices of concern. She then hears another howl. Amaryllis had pure black fur with a few extra hairs of white. Her nose, eyes, and the edge of her tail is white. Amaryllis growls at the gathered group. She howls and then turns to run into the door. She scratches the door furiously. Faster and faster until the spell wears off. Amaryllis then back up and runs into the door revealing a huge hole. Wolf-Remus moves towards the door ,but Amarylls growls warningly at him. The Rest of the Marauders try to move the two wolves away ,but Amaryllis just runs off. Remus following close behind.

Amaryllis yawns and stretches. She sits sup quickly remembering the full moon was last night. She quickly waves her wand and puts on her clothes. She glances at Remus Lupin. She waves her wand again and leaves some more clothes next to him and a note. She then taps into her wolf abilities her eyes turn gold and she runs off.

Remus sits down at the Gryffindor table confusion written on his face obviously. The Marauders were chatting with Remus about the other she-wolf when Remus stiffens smelling another wolf walk in. Remus turns towards the door only to face Amaryllis Black. Guys turn to stare at her ,but she swiftly ignores them making a quick plate. She passes Remus when she sets something next to him.

"Wolfsbane." she says simply ignoring the questioning stares from her twin. "It helps." she says simply. Then she turns away and walks away. Sirius shrugs.

"Ignore her mate. She's insane. You should've seen her last Summer." Sirius shrugs.

Yelling was heard. "Stupid whore!" Sirius laughs quietly thinking that this was a joke. The rest of the Marauders are laughing except Remus that is. "You couldn't even get some stupid cloak you said you would have." The Marauders share a wide eyed look.

"I owe you nothing , _Snape._ " Amaryllis shouts furiously. "I made it perfectly clear that I would not get you the god damn cloak!" Amaryllis shouts. "Now leave me alone." Amarylis says quietly. Amaryllis is thrown down. Snape's group then continues to beat her. Blood trickles down her mouth. The Marauders just stare wide-eyed. Lily comes into view furious.

"Leave her alone Severus!" Lily shouts stepping I front of her close friend. "God you know what she goes through at home. What the bloody hell!"

"Its her own fault." Severus sneers at Lily. "She should've done as she was told. Its the only reason why she exists." Lily looks shocked.

"Leave it Evan." Amaryllis says calmly standing. Amaryllis's eyes turn stone cold. "If they think that I owe them anything its their own fault." Amaryllis then walks away leaving a wideyed Severus behind. Lily grabs him an dshoves him into a classroom. The Marauders following close behind.

"Are you stupid! You know what she goes through not including at home. She is already in hell."

"Leave it you filthy mudblood." Severus sneers. Lily's eyes widen tears filling them.

"Wow. No wonder Amaryllis cuts." Lily whispers She turns away. "Come find us when you think that you can be there for her." Lily then walks out of the room leaving behind a sad Snape and shocked Marauders.

Amaryllis looks down from Rowena Rvaneclaw's tower. Amaryllis sits down and takes out the small blade. She pushes in reveling the pain. She breathes in a sigh of relief.

"Amar!" Amaryllis hears Lily's voice shouts. She sees the pretty red head ,but she just smiles. Lily helps her to the Hospital Wing.

Sirius stares at the note that a furious Lily shoved in his hands.

 _'A lonely girl_

 _With her vacant stares_

 _screaming in silence_

 _but nobody cares_

 _Her pain goes unnoticed_

 _No one can tell_

 _She smiles perfectly_

 _but she's going through hell_

 _Her eyes brim with madness_

 _All lonely and scared_

 _Until they turn cold_

 _Hiding the mold_

 _Scars on her body_

 _Scars on her soul_

 _This hateful world_

 _Has taken its toll'_

Sirius stares at the note. Shock entering it.

"She tried to kill herself?" James asks gaping. Lily's eyes are brimmed with tears.

"You never noticed?" Lily whisper-yells her sadness and despair entering.

"Noticed that she was killing herself. No I didn't Evans." Sirius hisses. Lily slaps him. Everyone's eyes widen.

"You ass!" Lily shouts. "All she's ever wanted is for you to talk to her. She has been cutting herself since you both started school! And you haven' noticed!" she shouts making the sad faces widen. "Your group are idiotic."

"Its not my fault she's crazy!" Sirius defends. His eyes widening when he sees the other girl. Her eyes filled with sadness. Lily turns around furiously her eyes widening at seeing Amaryllis up.

"Oh honey." Lily hugs Amaryllis tightly. Lily carries the girl back to bed. " _Stupify!_ " Sirius is thrown back frozen. Lily lays the girl down.

"Can I have a paper and pen?" she whispers. Lily nods and grabs the two handing it to her.

' _The problem is_

 _I was told I looking for attention_

 _When I get none_

 _is wrong_

 _Like asking for a lifeline_

 _When your drowing in selfish_

 _Even though_

 _everyone else around you_

 _can swim_

 _I learned to keep my mouth shut_

 _And not let the water in_ '

She adds a spell to it and hands the paper to Lily.

"On a full moon I want to to cast this spell." Amaryllis whispers. Lily nods slowly a questioning look on her face. "Go." Lily nods and goes away slowly in complete confusion.

Amaryllis Black killed herself. Not that James, Sirius, and Peter noticed. Everyon got their happy ever after.

Hermione stares at the red rose that appears before her. A note attached to it.

 _'She cries for relief_

 _That passes her by_

 _Be Kind_

 _if only anyone would mind_

 _Fine as ice in the hot desert_

 _Tired as well should be_

 _Cutting to stop the feel_

 _If only she would eat a meal._

 _Don't be me._

 _Don't let the sad eat you_

 _inside out_

 _But don't pout_

 _I'll be there_

 _I'll be your friend._

 _Just go on the mend'_

 _~Amaryllis Black_

Hermione was in a daze walking slowly downstairs. She was clutching the rose so hard the thorns were cutting into her hand. She sits down staring at the note.

"Hermione ,dear, you alright?" Mrs. Weasley asks looking at the pale white girl. Hermione looks up wide-eyed.

"Who's Amaryllis?" Hermione asks. The adults stop what they are doing to stare at Hermione. Sirius stares at Hermione wide-eyed.

"Where did you hear that name?" Remus asks slowly looking at Hermione. Harry glances at everyone in confusion. Hermione lays the note on the table with shaky hands. Sirius begins laughing sadly. Tears streaming down his face. Remus laughs with Sirus sad tears streaming down both faces. Mrs. Weasley was pale as a sheet of paper. Arthur is trying to comfort his wife. Tonks stares wide-eyed at te group.

"Oh god." Sirius cries clutching the note. "That Amar all right."

"Who?" Ron asks impatiently.

"My sister." Sirius answers. Hermione sets the red rose onto the table.

"You don't have a sister." Harry says in confusion.

"She killed herself didn't she?" Hermione whispers. Sirius nods slowly. Remus and Sirius stand and hurry out.

"Is someone going to explain what's going on?" Ron demands. Mrs. Weasley glares openly at her son. Ron blinks in confusion. Mrs. Weasley hurries out. Arthur sighs and sits down. Tonks stands.

"You tell them. I better go help Molly." Tonks whisper shurrying out. Leaving the Weasley sons ,Harry, and Hermione behind.

"Amaryllis was Sirius's twin. Amaryllis was very depressed. Se actually had what the muggles would call Depression. Amaryllis wasn't as strong willed as Sirius was she ended up staying at the Black home. She was abused at home target practice." Mrs. Weasley. "No one but Lily and Severus knew what was going on with Amaryllis. Amarylli was so good at hiding her pain. She cut herself. She burned herself. She did everything she could to hide the pain that was building up. Eventually the pain got too much. She tried to kill herself 6 times before she succeeded. Lily was asked the 5th time to do something. I guess Amaryllis didn't want anyone to feel like she did. So she had Lily cast a spell." Arthur explains. "You have to understand Amaryllis was loved. Alot. By random strangers. To people she's helped."

Hermione watches Severus quietly. Severus stares at a picture of a girl version of Sirius. Hermione approaches Severus.

"You loved her didn't you?" Hermione asks. "Amaryllis." Severus stares wide-eyed at Hermione. Severus sits down tears filling his eyes.

"I do. Yes. Amaryllis always defended me. No matter what." Hermione hugs Severus. "I was a fool. No ne could eve replace the beauty of Amaryllis."

 _The Amaryllis is a pretty flower that stands for beauty. Amaryllis was ,but could never see her own beauty. Blame who you wish for her death. I myself think that she just couldn't handle her own pain anymore. That was the story of innocent Amaryllis._


End file.
